


Puddle Splashers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Some type of Happy Post-Game AU I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's drizzling rain when Jade goes to visit John and she meets Karkat along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddle Splashers

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, I sure do have a habit of writing karkat chasing jade for whatever reason.
> 
> Wanted to write this based on kraziesheadcanons on tumblr!
> 
> "Headcanon: After it rains, Jade likes to splash in all the puddles she walks by, to Karkat’s great annoyance."  
> I found it on the Jadekat-Inspiration blog!
> 
> I might put this in my Ridiculously Content Crab and Dog AU idk yet (because my timelines and shit don't make sense anyway)  
> I haven't reviewed this sorry for any mistakes

Weather does nothing to deter Jade Harley from visiting her ectobiological brother across the new post-game town. Armed with her delightfully bright green rainboots, she treks along the sidewalk carelessly sloshing through the puddles. The heavy downpour reduces to a mild drizzle, gently pattering against the fabric of her umbrella when she sees one Karkat Vantas moodily holed up under the overhang of the last building on the street, scowling out at the wetness.

“Little Karkitty afraid to get his pawsies wet?” she smiles when he jumps at the sound of her voice, turning his indignant scowl on her. She stops to stand in front of him just outside the overhang. 

 “If the weather decides it’s going to rain it should at have the decency to be _actual_ rain, not some measly piss-poor drip dropping. I’d rather be soaking in nature’s piss than get slightly and progressively more damp in this fucking drizzle,” his frown deepens as a stray droplet plinks on the tip of his nose.

The corners of her mouth twitch and she wants to swipe the water away. She resists and instead asks, “What are you doing out here anyway?”

He gestures up the road, “I was going to visit your idiot brother. He and Dave wanted to show me some new game they have.”

She groans in response and before she can stop herself says, “I hope it’s better than Sburb.”

Jade bites off at the end of the sentence, catching herself too late. 

Her stomach twists and something in her heart clenches when she sees his face fall and Karkat’s eyes empty just a little bit. The air between them is too hot now in their silence and the sound of the the rain, despite its lightness, makes Jade feel as though she’s suffocating. Nobody had felt the need to discuss the events that had transpired in the game now that a new collective world had been built. It wasn’t as though everyone forgot the good times they had in the game, but the overall consensus had been that it was an ordeal not to be discussed; dying, becoming a god, and losing childhood tweaked some deep spot in all the kids and trolls. 

“We called it Sgrub in my session,” the response is late and too gentle, and Jade wants to take away the melancholy in his voice. She reaches forward and laces their fingers together, gently tugging him under her umbrella. He makes a gruff surprised chirp, but follows nonetheless. 

“You might as well walk the rest of the way with me! There’s no overhang left and if you’re so worried about a little drizzle I guess I can’t help but pity you and let you share my umbrella,” she sighs dramatically. A splash of red flushes across Karkat’s face, and Jade internally is triumphant and giddy. 

They walk together, leaving behind the buildings of the town and coming up to the open sidewalks of a neighborhood, under the umbrella and Karkat, for all his previous babbling back when he pestered her in-game, is silent. He’s hunched over, but still slightly taller than Jade and a little lanky, and his shoulders are wide and bump her comfortably when they walk.

Jade bounces lightly with each step and holds the umbrella higher so as to not tap him on his head. Soon, however, she glances over and notices the tell-tale crease between his eyebrows and the angry little puffs of breath in the cool rainy air. He’s definitely irritated (but when is he not?). At a loss of what to say, Jade hurriedly fixes her gaze back to wet sidewalk. Then, her mouth curls up into a small sly grin.

Her cute green rainboots have kept her well and dry, but Karkat’s feet and the bottom of his pants are soaked through. 

In a large dip in the sidewalk, rainwater stretches for a good two feet or so. Karkat, sensibly, moves around to the side to walk in the street to avoid it and looks quizzically at Jade when she doesn’t follow. 

 

Instead, she stomps right through the puddle. She kicks, jumps, and downright flounces her way through it. 

 

Karkat unleashes the mightiest and shrillest screech Jade has ever heard in her life.

  

(He’ll deny it, but her doggy ears can attest to his immense range.)

  

“ _Holy_ _grub squishing SHIT BALLS_ _Jade_!” She clutches her stomach and doubles over in laughter, letting the umbrella hit the ground. Karkat angrily snatches it up and huddles under it, clutching the handle like a lifeline. His face is utterly priceless; his nose is wrinkled up and he’s baring his sharp teeth at her, eyebrows drawn together tightly.

She stomps in the water again. “Poor little Kit-Kat-Karkitty!” she sings teasingly. 

“Jade Harley I swear I’m going to dunk your cute doggy-eared aAAAAA—!” she kicks water straight up at his face. Unfortunately, it only manages to soak his sweatshirt. 

“Who’s cute, Karkat? Did you say my dog ears are _cute_?” she teases again. 

 

The umbrella snaps shut and Jade Harley runs for her life. 

 

 Shrieking and splashing him as much as she can, Jade’s face is red from laughing so hard. It’s contagious and Karkat finally starts laughing as he’s chasing her, plowing through the puddles and kicking water straight back at her. His laugh is deep, coarse, rumbly and entirely perfect like she imagined. 

Her dress is soaked and Karkat’s sweater is dripping; the drizzle turns to a more steady pitter-patter of rain taking care of any dry spots they have left. They’re still laughing and Karkat is breathless and red-faced, Jade is entranced, and finally the two stop in the middle of a giant puddle to stomp around, splashing everywhere and Jade can’t take it anymore and kisses him on his red, red nose. 

 

The laughter cuts short and a stilted choking noise bubbles up from Karkat’s throat as she pulls away. 

 She chuckles softly and grabs the collar of his sweatshirt to kiss him fully on the mouth. He is soft and sharp all at once, his teeth prickling her bottom lip. Slowly, she pulls away and his eyes are closed and his mouth remains slightly parted. His skin is flushed red, even the tips of his pointed ears peeking out from his mess of hair. He opens his eyes lazily and Jade flushes under his hooded gaze, the yellow of his sclera bright against his gray skin. 

She gives him one last quick peck then reaches down to lace their fingers together again and tug him forward to continue their way to John’s house.

  

The door bell rings and John rolls his eyes, _finally_ Karkat got to his house — took him long enough. 

John opens the door to two giggling red-faced, soaked, dorks holding hands.  
He promptly closes the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used different tenses sometimes here?? and it maybe it didn't work out I'm really bad with english despite it being my first language wtf.  
> Also I'm sorry the characterization isn't so great, I have the hardest time writing dialogue for these two because they're complex characters argh
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not posting a lot? I'm not much of a writer and I'm busy with getting ready to go out of state for my first year at art college and I'm drawing fanart as well hhhhh


End file.
